


All I Want Is To Forget

by coffeeandcyanide



Series: Give You What You Like [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M, OOC, There's not going to be a happy ending in this series, i have some issues, i'm keeping him sad, im butchering their characters for this story, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcyanide/pseuds/coffeeandcyanide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is with Annabeth tonight, and Nico is sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want Is To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry writing this. Also, I know nothing about dicks.  
> The title is a lyric from the Avril Lavigne song Give You What You Like  
> Update March 8th 2k16 - I now know something (a lot) about dicks

Nico touches himself carefully, as if the world will crumble if he makes one false move.

He traces his fingertips along his hard length, letting his nails scrape the delicate skin lightly, relishing the slight pain that comes with their rough drag. Another touch, his fingers move along the slit, dipping them in the beads of precome as his mind is filled with the sight of Percy, his eyes scrunched up as he moves into Nico. He moans as he remembers the mesmerizing sounds that flow out of Percy's mouth, grunting and moaning as he pushed, pushed, pushed Nico further and further down the rabbit hole.

He shudders, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge; just thinking about Percy is enough for him.

He feels his stomach contract and his body stiffen as he comes, thinking only of Percy's rough hands caressing his body, his teeth biting into Nico's pulse, his rhythm brutal, leaving Nico breathless.

 

_Degenerate,_ his mind whispers at him. 

 

A low chuckle escapes his lips as he wraps himself up in the blanket strewn over his bed. He's the Dirty Little Secret of the Hero of Olympus. He's the Mistress, seducing the good, kind, _loyal_ Hero away from his happy ending. Pulling him away from the Golden Girl with his greedy fingers, wanting to keep the Hero all for himself.

But the Hero only comes to him when he wants a good fuck; Golden Girl is too golden to handle the rough ways of the Hero.

He's the whore that the Hero enjoys just for a night when the Golden Girl isn't there with him.

He's the Whore.

 

 _Degenerate,_ his mind reminds him, and he agrees, feeling the first tear escape his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> As can be seen, I clearly have some issues I need to work through. Feel free to cuss me out or whatever. I might write a third part in the middle of my exams the way I wrote this: in the middle of the night instead of studying for my psychology exam.


End file.
